get lost
by ashen snowflake
Summary: (AU) after being told to "get lost," Rin decides it isn't worth it, and makes an attempt at his life. But when it fails and leaves him with no memory, how will the others react to the news that a certain green haired demon has taken him back "home"? And will Yukio and the others arrive in time to save him?
1. The fall

**A/N**

**I was having an emo sick day and watched Blue exorcist. So here is the outcome of what happens when you mix pain, cookie dough, emo-ness, and a half-demon.**

"Those flames can murder people. Why can't you get that through your head?" Bon looked at me, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"Get lost."

I was shocked. I mean, couldn't they see the demon that was perched on Konecko's shoulder?!

I found myself getting up, and walking numbly away. Nobody called after me, and I could feel Bon's hatred-filled glower burning into my back as I vanished down the hall. No feelings could penetrate my mind at the moment.

The person who told me not to forget that I have friends just told me to get lost. My brother yelled at me. And the others were just looking away from me, utterly disappointed.

Life had sucked up to this point, and I just let my feet carry myself to wherever they saw fit.

Lost in my own thoughts, I barely snapped out of it in time to keep myself from falling off the rooftop. I immediately regretted stopping.

What else was there to live for? Not even killing Satan was worth this. I decided that I had no use to the world anymore, only as a weapon of destruction, a monster, an inhuman creature.

Suddenly, the hard cement five stories below me looked very inviting. A small smile stretched ironically across my face as I thought of what a relief it would be to die and go to hell. But, maybe if I was lucky, I would go into a coma so that it would give the others some time to think of what they had done to me, who wanted nothing more than to live a normal life, as my life spilled away until the council decided to kill me.

Holding out my arms, I tilted forward, ready to let myself fall. Maybe death would allow a moment of sympathy and let me die fast.

Just as my body tipped the five degrees it needed and closed my eyes, I heard the roof door slam open, and somebody called for me to stop.

_Too late… _I thought to myself as the wind hurled past me, but only for a moment, as the ground was coming fast.

My final thought before the dark surrounded me was _at least the last words I will have heard won't have been 'Get lost.'_


	2. Who am I?

A gentle beeping reached my sensitive ears through a fog of other nonsense, most of it white noise, bringing me back to reality.

I kept my eyes closed in confusion, waiting until I could feel the rest of my body to take inventory of what was still there.

I remembered vaguely walking away from some people, but absolutely nothing else.

My head was killing me, and it felt as though somebody was trying to crush my chest.

_Where am I…? Who am I…? _I thought through the cotton shield in my head, trying to remember anything, really, but nothing came.

After what seemed like an eternity, I decided to open my eyes and see for myself what place I was in.

Ignoring the pain that practically ripped my eyelids back down, I cracked them open just enough to make out vague shapes and outlines.

Fuzzy dots moved around my vision, blotting out almost everything in the dully lit room, but I could still see through squinted eyes a small, calming space around the pristine, warm sheets surrounding me, wrapping my aching, heavy body in a gentle embrace.

I began to notice more and more sensations, such as the comfortable pillow my head was sunk into, along with the opposite feelings, such as the dull, throbbing, painful itch of broken bones underneath thick, cushioning bandages.

My ribs felt as though each of them had been broken, my face felt swollen and numb, my legs were as if a boulder had smashed the knee caps, and everything was layered underneath sedatives and pain-killers.

I lifted a single hand to my temple rubbing it through the wrappings, trying to remember who I was.

"Ah, I see you are already awake, nii-san," mumbled a voice from my right.

Groggily, I turned my head to see the blurry figure of a green-haired person in the doorway.

He seemed so familiar, and yet… I couldn't remember who he was.

"Who are you…?" I slurred, tongue feeling like lead, and then added "Who… who am I…"

"Huh?" started the guy, seeming a bit shocked, but then realization crossed his clearing-up face, and he chuckled lightly "Ah, I see. That fall must have given you quiet the shake-up, brother."

"B-… brother…?" I mumbled, allowing my eyes to slide back shut slowly and then open sluggishly, dropping my hand back down to my side.

He sort of floated to the side of my bed, and popped a sucker in his mouth quickly before replying "Yes, brother. You are Rin. I am your brother Amaimon."

A sort of smirk crossed his face, and he then added to his explaination "We are both demons."

My eyes widened, and I stuttered "N-no! I-I may not reme-remember anyth-thing, but I-I'm human!"

Somehow, I knew that demons were horrible, humans were good, and what each of those was, but I could not think of anything else through the ruckus in my brain.

I soon became hysterical; the shock of just waking up and being given the information taking its fast toll, and Amaimon quickly rested his hands on my shoulders, worry flashing in his eyes as he held me from harming myself.

"Rin! Calm down! It's okay! You just woke up, and I know that you are frightened and confused, but you have to calm down! Please!"

Somehow, my mind told me how wrong it was for "Please" to come from the green-haired demon's mouth, and I stopped the thrashing I did not know I was doing.

His arms wrapped around me in a sort of hug, and he whispered sadly "Rin, I almost lost my little brother. I need to take care of you! What sort of big brother would I be to let my brother die at the hands of pitiful humans that don't disserve to have any part in your life? You may not remember them, but I do. Those wretched humans, telling you lies… saying that you are a weak, tiny human… I am going to take care of you."

As I came down from the shock, I began to feel so, so tired…

All that I wanted to do was sleep until the pain dissipated, and edged away into bitter nothingness.

As I began to fall down into gossamer slumber, I registered a voice telling me as my "brother" let go and walked away, "Rin, you are not human. You are a demon and my brother. Now sleep, because I will give you the life that you rightfully deserve…"

Then, gentle dark pulled the curtain over my eyes.

**A/N**

**No, this is not a pairing story!**

**It is a story about the demon brothers, Rin and Amaimon.**

**(~^.^)~ So, please review! ~(^.^~)**


	3. Amaimon's anger

**Amaimon's POV**

Anger welled up in me as I left the room, knowing that my brother was falling back into sleep like the one he had been in the past three days.

When I had opened the door to the roof, I had wanted to play a game with Rin, teasing him until he got severe and burst into blue flames and fought me seriously. But, when I had seen him leaning forward at such an angle that I knew he would fall, I felt real fear enter my mind. I had called for him to stop, but watched as he fell. I jumped down as well, landing right next to him.

As soon as I had realized he was still alive, still breathing faintly, I had called Mephisto. He had given Rin enough energy to survive the trip to Gehenna, where I took him to the hospital. Within ten minutes of my finding him, we were in the "hospital," Rin was on a life support machine, and I was sitting next to the bed, rage silently brewing inside me.

Mephisto had left as soon as he was checked into the room in order to find out why Rin had done something so foolish as to try and kill himself, taking the sealed sword with him so that Rin didn't spontaneously combust at any given moment.

Needless to say, when he had come back with the information of what had happened (he had told everybody else that Rin was going out on a long mission in order to keep them from knowing what had happened), I had gotten up to go back to that filthy world and destroy those monsters who had done this to my little brother. But Mephisto had talked me out of it.

After all, what good would come of the council having another reason to exterminate us? So I settled for staying by my brother's side until he woke up.

Over the past few days, I had done little but bite my nail by his bed, tap my foot, pace, nervously check his heart rate and brain waves, and talk about random things to my brother in the hopes that he could hear me and that it would bring him back into reality. I don't know if it helped at all, but I liked to think that Rin would be glad to hear me.

And now, him losing his memory seemed like both a curse and a blessing to me; a curse because, I mean, his memories were what made him Rin! Without them, then he may as well never had met me before, never learned that we are brothers, never knew his identity or name. it was a blessing, however, for the same reasons; he didn't remember the false truths he was told, might as well never have disliked me, and could now live the life that our father had always wanted for him.

Life as the Prince of Hell.

**A/N**

**This chapter is solely for the purpose of telling what happened in a nutshell! ^^ expect for this story to be updated irregularly, but updates will more than likely come in short chapter bursts. Please review!**


	4. I didn't do anything wrong

Yukio's POV

I let out a weary sigh as I closed the door to Rin and my room, the day's tiring events finally breaking through my outside barrier as I let it down.

Had Rin not been on a mission right then, he would have done one of two things; either have not noticed me due to him doing something utterly hare-brained, or have made some remark about how I should lie down and get some, rest.

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over me at the thought of my half-demon brother. Last I had seen him, he was looking extremely shocked and hurt, and then walked off without another word. I had no doubt he had asked to go on a long mission, just to be a drama king.

_But still… _I thought, unconsciously scrunching my eyes together in confusion, _I can't help but feel like Mephisto isn't telling us something…_

I quickly shook away the feeling telling myself that he deserved what Bon had said to him for being so reckless… even though Konecko had had a demon on him, but after Rin went on his mission, we had found out and quickly disposed of it. But, still. Rin should have told us that there was a demon, and we may have not been mad at him.

But he hadn't, and instead had shot the killer fire at him. So we had yelled at him, and he had decided to go on a mission to blow off some steam. He would be back.

But, somewhere in the corner of my mind, a little worm of something too small to identify yet gnawed at me, making me glance over at Rin's bed. It was so uncharacteristically neat, as if it didn't expect to be used any time soon.

Shaking my head once again as if to clear out old cobwebs, I went to get ready for bed, shoving the small, anxious feeling to the very back of my mind.

_I didn't do anything wrong_, I repeated to myself over and over in my head. _Rin will be back soon. I didn't do anything wrong…_


	5. The truth

**3****rd**** person POV**

Yukio sat on the edge of his bed, seeming to read a book. He was, actually, paying little to no attention to the words on the page, instead absorbed in his own thoughts.

_I didn't do anything. Rin was being stupid, and deserved to be yelled at. He will be back as soon as he finishes his mission. _He thought repeatedly, slowly dislodging the edge of guilt that had managed to slip its way into his head, replacing it instead with a selfish sense that he hadn't anything to apologize for or worry about.

Then, there was a sort of draft that pushed into the room, even though no doors or windows were opened, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

He picked his gun up from where it had been placed on the table by the bed warily, prepared in case a demon were to come in. as soon as he touched the trigger, however, the gust stopped.

After a moments silence and Yukio tensing up, holding the weapon at the ready, a voice came from his right.

"Hello, Yukio."

Yukio spun to face the green haired demon that floated upside-down, leaning against the wall. His eyes were cold, and he was, as usual, holding a lollipop in his mouth.

"Why are you here, Amaimon?" Yukio spat, leveling the gun to aim right between the other's eyes where it would surely kill the demon.

"Don't shoot. I came to tell you something," he growled. Yukio was confused as to the usually nonchalant unless angry demon being so passive aggressive.

"What is it?" the boy with glasses asked suspiciously, knowing that he was, in fact, unable to get into the academy unless Mephisto, or an equally powerful being, had allowed him in.

The other sneered, the barely contained hostility and disgust shinning like cold steel in his eyes, and chuckled darkly. "It will be so much fun seeing how you react to this little bit of news about your brother, Yukio, you pitiful, disgusting human."

Yukio froze, the feeling he had gotten earlier growing more than just a small, gnawing thought. It was recognizable as dread, a sense that something was terribly wrong.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. "Rin is on a mission. He left three days ago."

Amaimon laughed, a bitter, spiteful kind of laugh, and said in between frantic breaths "You… you REALLY believed that! HAH! Humans are so stupid!" suddenly stopping, he glared back up at where the gun was still pointed at him.

Yukio clenched the gun tighter, wanting to shoot the intruder for fear of what he would say. Instead, he growled "Go on, then. Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"I will be totally blunt with you; I've never been one to lessen the blow of things."

He reached up and moved the candy to his front teeth, where he shattered it with a single bite, swallowing the pieces and putting the empty stick in his shirt pocket.

"Because of you and your idiot friends, Rin tried to kill himself."

At this, Yukio froze, eyes wide, thinking _what? No, Rin wouldn't do that! Would he…?_

Amaimon, pleased with the reaction, continued "He jumped off the top of the school, hoping that it would kill him. It didn't. If I hadn't seen him and come to his aid, however, he would surely have died, given all of the broken bones he has, and even though blood loss has no effect on my brother, he has severe brain damage."

At this point, Yukio's gun had begun to slip, and he dropped his hands to his sides, the weapon clattering to the floor in his shock. "Liar…" he whispered, even though a part of him knew it was true, that Rin had looked beyond hurt when he had walked away, that something in his slumped shoulders and silence should have told him what was happening to his own twin brother.

"Now," growled Amaimon, taking joy in seeing his brother's twin in shock "I am going back to Gehenna; Rin should be waking up again by now, and I need to get him to remember his own name."

With that, the green-haired demon flipped himself right side up, and walked to the window, opening it up and disappearing into the night.


	6. out in the cold

**Yukio's POV**

I stood there in complete shock as the demon slipped away from the light of the room, vanishing.

I don't know how long I stayed completely still, just starting out the opened window at the darkening late spring dusk before it sunk into my head at last.

Rin had tried to kill himself, and I had caused it.

I had caused it.

The words wrung around in my head like a low-sounding church bell, vibrating within my own ears although I knew that nobody else could have heard them.

I felt my back hit the wall and I slowly sat down, suddenly feeling as though I was about to pass out from what I had just heard.

Rin… Amnesia… Gehenna… Amaimon…

Those four words seemed to wheedle their way in there, buzzing around like flies trapped in a glass jar.

I can't recall going out the door, or even the walk over to where Mephisto was staying.

I can start to remember when I pounded angrily on the door, and the dark-purple haired demon came and answered it, that ignorant grin stretched across his face.

"Ah, Yukio! I wasn't expecting you here so late!" he said cheerfully, as if he had no clue as to what had brought me here to his place.

"Quit the act, Mephisto!" I yelled, surprising even myself. "Where the hell is Rin?!"

He sighed and shook his head, dropping that insolent smirk.

"You just answered your own question, Yukio. Where the _Hell_ is he?"

I hadn't wanted to believe it, but the answer just confirmed it.

"Amaimon… he told me, but… but-"

"Amaimon?!" the other huffed, placing his palm on his forehead and shaking his head.

"That child cannot contain the smallest secret, can he… so he told you of what happened?"

I felt completely numb, like I had just been gutted and sewn up, left to feel empty and emotionless like a scarecrow.

I felt my mouth stutter out "Y-yes… so it's… it's true?"

He grinned once again, and stated to chuckle a bit, which son turned into full-out laughter.

"Your face is priceless, Yukio!" he gasped, and then straightened up again, the smirk still there.

"Yes, it is indeed true, boy. Rin tried to kill himself, lost his memory, and is currently at home."

The last part snapped me out of my shock and my hand shot out, grabbing the front of his weird shirt and yanking him down to my eye level.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL GEHENNA RIN'S HOME!" I screamed, rage and despair boiling up inside of my body until I could no longer do anything but yell.

"RIN'S HOME IS HERE, NOT IN THAT BLACK PIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE HIM THERE!" I pushed him back and growled under my breath "When the Council hears about this, they're going to rid you of this world once and for all!"

He'd let me go on my little outburst with the smile still intact, and had stayed up even after my push.

Now he stepped forward to me, and I glared up at him with complete and utter fury.

"Rin is half a demon, and you know it." He said, actually looking serious.

"He inherited his father's powers, so therefore, being born of the woman that he actually loved, Rin is the prince."

I stood there once more, the fury burned away into frozen motionlessness.

He looked at me coldly, not his usual joking demeanor.

"And we demons intend to fulfill our lord's wishes."

With that, the door creaked shut and I stood out in the darkness once again.


	7. Cherry lollipops and irritation

**Rin's POV**

I'm so lucky that Amaimon was with me when I woke up, and even after that.

Every time that I've woken up so far, he's been there.

He asks how I'm doing, gives me an update on what's happened (even though nothing ever really does, except for me healing more with each passing day), tells me a funny story, and even on occasion brings Behemoth with him.

Sure, the hobgoblin drools quite a bit, but Amaimon swears that he only attacks people upon his command and is otherwise a very sweet creature.

Still, I'm cautious.

Something about it makes me feel uneasy, like a child would be cautious dogs if one were to bite them at a young age.

The little monster was even there when Amaimon got me to sit all the way up in bed without hurting myself.

"You sustained lots of injuries, little brother," he said, twirling a sucker in his mouth.

I had the one he had given to me in my mouth, and I didn't have nearly the skills he did for talking around sweets, so I just made a noise halfway between a grunt and a sound of agreement.

He smiled when I finally struggled into an upright position and wobbled a bit, but stayed there.

"'Ey ah did 't!" I mumbled around the cherry-flavored object.

He smiled and clapped his hands together while Behemoth took the chance to jump up onto my lap.

"Oof!" I managed to huff out before falling on my back again only to have the green lesser demon's tongue attack my face with slobbery licks.

"Behemoth! Get off!" commanded my brother, and the dog-behaved creature obeyed his master.

"I'm sorry, Rin. You were doing so well…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"No problem, bro. really," in truth, now my legs hurt…

The wraps had been taken off earlier that day because evidently they had healed for the most part, but there were still some out of place tendons that were slower to heal than the rest of the parts.

In fact, only the bandages around my head and half of my face across the eye were still there.

I had heard some of the nurses talking earlier about my eye or something.

Kind of worries me that something may have happened to it.

"No, it's not!"

Amaimon looked frustrated now, as if that had been my only chance to ever sit up again, although that was nearly impossible, he had told me.

I looked at him and asked "Why are you so worried…? It's only been a few days; I'm going to heal soon enough."

He started to pace around the room, seeming to be irritated with something.

"You don't get it, Rin!" he hissed, starting to bite at the much smaller now candy in his mouth, chipping pieces off of it, which dissolved quickly.

"What don't I get?!" I was starting to get annoyed at my brother; there was obviously something that he wasn't telling me that had to be pretty damn important!

He whirled around to look at me with his suddenly scary eyes.

"If you are immobile for long enough, you might get back all of your memories, Rin!"

He then slapped a hand over his mouth, clearly not meaning to have said that.

"What do you mean…? What's so dreadful about me getting my memories back, Amaimon?" I asked slowly, trying to figure it out even as I said it.

"It's-… it's nothing, Rin… I'm sorry…" he mumbled before running out of the room, Behemoth following behind him.

I called after him "Wait! Come back!" but it was already too late.

I wanted to get up and stop him so that he would have to tell me, but my legs wouldn't move right.

I wondered vaguely if that was the last time that I would see my brother while I was in the hospital.

_**A.N.**_

**Thank you so much, all of you who read and review on my story! ^^**

**It makes me feel all happy!**

**Anyways, here is more Rin POV, HerCrimsonTears! **

**Sorry, I got kind of caught up with communicating Yukio's reaction to the news, and almost forgot about poor Rin… ^u^;**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
